Rotten Apple
by BloodIronSun
Summary: Being raised within an orphanage is never easy, especially if you KNOW that you are different from your peers. Fleeing from the orphanage, you find comfort in someone who shares your pain and maybe something else….
1. Rotten Apple

Rotten Apple

 **I dedicate this story to Amethyst-Phoenixx-thank you for all the comments and support on my stories, it is what keeps me going.**

 _Note: I was inspired to write this story while listening to the song "Rotten Apple" by Alice in Chains. It is NOT meant to be a sequel to any of my other stories, like my story entitled Blood for Blood, this stands on its own._

Description of story: Being raised within an orphanage is never easy, especially if you KNOW that you are different from your peers. Fleeing from the orphanage, you find comfort in someone who shares your pain and maybe something else….

 **Chapter One: Rotten Apple**

She barely remembered what her mother looked like since it was so long ago. The only thing that she could remember was her mother's long, dark, hair and tear filled brown eyes as she told her that she would always love her. Still, even after fourteen years, the girl did not know the true reason for her placement in the orphanage. Basing her conclusion on an assumption, she believed that it was because she was different-not outwardly different-but in possession of a difference that she was clueless to; however, everyone else noticed.

"Rosalia!" snapped the Orphanage Director sharply, "Come…there is a family here who would like to see you-come now, hurry up!"

The seventeen-year-old brushed a lock of her dark-brown, wavy, hair behind her ear before following the director down the hallway. After fourteen years of being put up for display and looked over like some type of animal, Rosalia had given up all hope over being adopted because there was always something "wrong" with her.

" _She is beautiful and well mannered, but…there is something odd about her-supernatural feeling-almost_ ," she remembered one potential family telling the Orphanage Director many years ago.

Soon, the dark-haired girl was placed across the table from a very wealthy, middle-aged, and flamboyant looking couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baumeister, this is Rosalia and she is one of the oldest children that we have residing here," smiled the Director.

Mr. Baumeister leaned forward and adjusted his glasses, "oh- _very_ pretty," he remarked. An uncomfortable feeling overcame the teen as the man continued to eyeball her up and down. From Rosalia's perspective, this man was on the look out for a younger wife to replace his current one

"So, tell us a little about yourself Rosalia," Mrs. Baumeister remarked.

Her dark blue-gray eyes looked down, "there isn't much to say about me other than my birth mother left me here when I was three," she told them lowly.

"Well…do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to knit and sing," she told them quietly, "…and draw on occasion."

"That's wonderful! When I was a little girl, my parents hired a nanny who liked to knit," replied Mrs. Baumeister, "Of course she was dismissed after my mother found her in a compromising position with my father."

The teenager gave her a wide-eyed look and questioned, in her head, whether or not she actually heard the woman correctly.

"Oh…that is such a shame," responded the girl without making eye contact.

There was a long, awkward, silence in the room before the Director returned to the room, "so, what do you think?!" she asked the couple eagerly.

"Well…we would like to talk with you alone," the couple told her, and Rosalia knew that was her que to leave and return to her room. She already knew what they were going tell the Director before requesting to see other, applicable, orphans that they might desire to adopt.

LATER THAT DAY:

"Hey Rosie, guess what?" laughed her roommate happily.

"Did you get adopted?" she asked.

"YEAH! By the Baumeister Family! I am SO excited to be getting out of here!"

A small smile crossed her lips, "I am happy for you Daphne, but be careful…ok?"

The blonde-haired girl gave her roommate one last hug before telling her, "thank you so much for being my friend and keeping my hope for adoption alive."

Rosalia helped Daphne pack her belongings and carry them to the entrance of the orphanage. The blond-haired girl gave Rosalia one final squeeze, "good luck Rosie, I just know that there is a family out there for you too."

The dark-haired teen fought back her tears as she watched her only friend walk out the door with her new parents. Returning to her room with her head hung somberly, she knew that her remaining days, within the orphanage, were going to be miserable. Just then, a wild thought entered her mind about running away and starting a new life as far away from this "mansion of sorrows" as humanly possible. She already knew that she was unnaturally quiet, fast, and could easily slip passed the nightshift. A smile overcame her face once she decided that tonight was going to be the night that she left this place behind.

It was around midnight when Rosalia made her escape and fled through the forest in search of the nearest road. Nocturnal animals and insects vocalized loudly as the girl was sprinting at a near-inhuman speed. Then, after about a mile and a half of running she came to a vacant road which forked about a quarter of the way south. The dark-haired girl stopped to catch her breath before deciding which way to go, and hoped that she could eventually find someone to give her a ride away from the area. She eventually decided to go south and take the left fork toward some unknown destination.

MEANWHILE:

Less than two miles down the road, a dhampir hunter kicked his cyborg horse into a trot, rumors about an abduction involving ten children from the town of Ransylva had reached him from across the frontier.

" **Come on D…you don't even know if it was a vampire who was responsible for abducting those children, so why do you want to check it out?** " Left-Hand inquired.

The Vampire Hunter pulled his horse to a stop when he seen the teenaged girl walking up the road.

" **Now what the hell is a kid doing out here at this time of night? Doesn't she know that she is prime pickings for bandits, mutants, or wild animals**?" remarked the parasite.

D kicked his horse to approach the girl, who looked relieved to see him, as their eyes met, a strange feeling overcame him.

"Hello sir, I am looking for a ride to the nearest town. Can you please take me there?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"It is dangerous out here at night, especially unprotected," the dhampir told her before reaching out to grab her arm and pull her onto the back of his horse.

After the kind act, D experienced a flashback of the night he made love to Doris Lang on her living room couch. Unsure of why that image emerged from his deep thoughts, he kicked his horse into a steady pace up the road.

"Thank you for picking me up. My name is Rosalia, but you can call me Rosie," she told him as she tightened her grip around his waist as his horse picked up speed, "So what is your name stranger?"

"D…" he responded matter-of-factly.

"Nice name, so what town are you going to take me to?"

"Why were you out here so late alone? Where are your parents?" asked the dhampir.

The pit of her stomach dropped at the question, "Well D…I don't have parents-I am an orphan. My biological mother gave me up for adoption when I was three years old and I never met my biological father."

There was a momentary silence before the dhampir spoke again, "did you run away then?"

Butterflies continued to flutter within her stomach, "yes…" she told him, "But the place that I ran away from was not a good place to be-you have to believe me D!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO


	2. Savior or Deceiver?

Rotten Apple

Chapter Two: Savior or Deceiver?

A long silence followed the girl's response to the dhampir's question. He could tell that she was nervous and in fear, "don't worry…I won't take you back there," he told her. D felt the girl relax and lean her head against his back. For some reason, though the feeling was foreign, D felt comfortable with her around.

They rode on for another two miles in silence before the seventeen-year-old asked, "are you a dhampir?"

Though outwardly apathetic, the Vampire Hunter could feel that familiar feeling of dread and sorrow creep back up from the depths of his soul, "yes…" he replied.

The girl took a long sigh, "I had a feeling that you were one. My friend, Daphne, told me about dhampirs many years ago. She told me that society hated them and that my differences paled in comparison to theirs," she replied.

The two continued on their journey for another hour before the dhampir decided that it was best to stop and rest. Once his female companion fell asleep next him, D could not help but look her over and watch as her breath enter and exited her chest. He began to think of Doris Lang again before becoming suspicious of the girl's parentage. The dhampir gently stroked the girl's cheek with his Left-Hand before pulling it back hastily.

" **Well we finally know why she is different, congratulations,** " the parasite remarked with a chuckle.

D was speechless by what he discovered, "I didn't know…" he told the parasite.

" **Well you can't change it now,** " Left Hand told him.

The hunter continued to watch over his young companion until she awoken several hours later. Rosalia stretched before staring at the half-vampire with a small smile, "good morning," she told him. He nodded in response.

"So, what town are you taking me to?" she asked.

"We are going to Ransylva and after that I'll take you to Krauhausen," he told her.

"oh…ok," she told him.

He looked at her and for a split second she thought that she seen a gleam of emotion cross his face. She turned to his cyborg horse, "should we be going?"

The Vampire Hunter got to his feet and packed everything away before mounting his horse and pulling the girl up behind him. They took off in a gallop down the road.

Holding onto his waist tightly, the seventeen-year-old smiled, "I don't know what it is, but I feel very comfortable with you D." she told him.

"I am glad," he responded indifferently.

"I never talked this much back at the orphanage except to my friend Daphne. She didn't care that I was different; in fact, she said that I should be proud of the fact that I wasn't like everyone else. She also told me that I possessed a beautiful soul—whatever that meant," Rosalia mentioned.

"I agree with your friend, you are special and you have a beautiful soul," D replied.

"Yeah-well I guess that I was not special enough to get adopted. After a while I got to the point where I no longer wanted to be adopted, so I quit trying to impress potential families because they always said the same thing about me—though I was very pretty and well mannered, I just had something about me that was "off" and they did not feel comfortable with it."

A tinge of sadness stung at the man's heart, even though he kept his unemotional demeanor, when he heard the girl's plight. He understood what it was like NOT to be accepted by society and it hurt him to know that his companion had to suffer with the same fate even though she looked very much like a typical human being.

After several hours, the couple arrived at the town of Ransylva, and Rosalia instantly remarked, "this town looks familiar to me."

The two continued toward the town.

 **XXX**

D decided to take his young companion to a hotel to keep her safe until he returned from his mission.

"I want you to stay here until I return," he told her.

Panic crossed her face, "Where are you going?!"

"I have some work to do and once I return, we will begin our journey to Krauhausen. Don't worry, I will not abandon you here," he told her before handing her a few dollars to get a meal.

Though still appearing unsure, Rosalia took the money, "just promise me that you'll come back," she told him. Once, the man left to complete his mission, Rosalia entered the hotel to ask the desk clerk where the nearest restaurant was or if they had an open cafeteria. After the hotel door closed behind her, D's companion approached a petite middle-aged woman behind the counter.

"Um…excuse me," the she said politely.

Looking up, the desk clerk made direct eye contact with the dark-haired girl. Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling began to envelope the seventeen-year-old from the woman's scrutinizing stare.

"You look familiar," remarked the clerk coldly "Are you Doris Lang's child?"

Rosalia shook her head no, "I don't know anyone by the name of Doris Lang. I-I just want to know where the nearest restaurant is or if you have an open cafeteria."

"Our cafeteria is only open to guests who are staying here, and the nearest restaurant is five blocks away," replied the woman.

"Well, thank you," Rosalia replied before turning to leave.

The clerk did not respond and returned to filing. Once, outside Rosalia began to walk down the road in search of the restaurant. It took her about twenty minutes to find the restaurant since she had to turn around and retrace her steps several times. Entering the establishment, she was met with stares for which made her feel slightly unwelcomed. Despite her feelings, the teen placed herself at a table and waited for a server.

Shortly after sitting, a waitress approached her, "What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"A ham sandwich would be ok," replied the girl.

"You look familiar. Are you related to Doris Lang?" inquired the waitress.

"Who is Doris Lang?" responded the teenager in bewilderment.

"She used to own the ranch just out of town. Many years ago, she was marked by the vampire, Count Magnus Lee; however, she was able to hire a Vampire Hunter, by the name of D, who dispatch the Count before her metamorphosis into a vampire was completed. Months after she was rescued, she gave birth to a baby girl who was believed to have either been fathered by the Count or the Vampire Hunter. Once the child aged, many of the townsfolk concluded that the child was fathered by the hunter due to her lack of dhampir characteristics. Sadly, Doris died of cancer about a year after her daughter went missing," explained the waitress.

Rosalia felt a mix of emotions before asking her, "What happened to her daughter?"

"The town believes that the little girl was either placed with a relative or placed up for adoption," responded the server before submitting Rosalia's order to the cook.

Looking around the room while waiting for her food, she could still see some of the locals staring at her and whispering amongst each other. After about ten minutes, the waitress returned with her food, "is there anything else that I can get for you?" she asked.

The dark-haired teenager shook her head before dining on her sandwich.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

D returned to Ransyla with the children in tow and received his payment before heading back to the hotel to get his travelling companion. To his surprise, she was waiting for him outside the hotel with an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her onto the back of his horse and rode off.

About a mile out of the town, Rosalia finally spoke up, "D…did you know a woman by the name of Doris Lang?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you rescue her from a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her.

Tightness began to build in her chest, "do you think that I look like her?"

"A little bit," he replied.

The tightness in her chest got stronger before she asked, "are you my father?!"

There was a long pause before D responded, "Yes…I am."

Her eyes became wide with surprise, "you are my dad?!"

"Yes."

She tightened her grip around the young man's waist, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A small smile crossed the dhampir's lips as the two continued on their way to Krauhausen.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE


	3. Sweet Emotion

Rotten Apple

Chapter Three: Sweet Emotion

Rosalia suddenly began to cry once the true reality of what she was told struck her like a ton of bricks. D pulled his horse to a halt, dismounted, and pulled Rosalia off into his embrace to comfort her.

"I can't believe it…I can't believe that you are my biological father," she sobbed as she tightened her hold onto the man who looked no older than herself.

The dhampir remained silent and allowed her to cry it out against him. Though he looked outwardly calm, the emotion with him was just as powerful as hers. It took several minuets for the young lady to get her emotions under control.

"Now I understand why everyone thought that I was different, I have vampire blood flowing through my veins," she sniffled.

"Are you all right now?" her father asked as he gently wiped away some of the tears from her eyes.

She nodded but continued to sniffle. The two resumed their journey. After about two hours of traveling, D could feel his daughter's weight become dead against his back before the sound of soft-snores grazed his ears.

" **Well D, what do you plan to do now?** " Left-Hand asked.

"I am still taking her to Krauhausen, she will be safe there," he told the parasite.

" **Oh really? Are you sure? That is not what your heart tells me…** " chuckled Left-Hand somewhat maniacally, " **see once I showed you the truth about her, all's you wanted to do since then is keep her with you—yeah-see deep down you don't want to leave her. Deep-deep down you can't bring yourself to let her go-no-she's your family—your only family-your baby girl.** "

"That is enough!" snapped the dhampir.

Rosalia groaned behind him but did not wake up. All the crying and overwhelming emotion exhausted her. After about an hour of riding, the half-vampire decided to pitch camp. He gently pulled the sleeping teen off his horse and laid her down in a clearing. D made a small fire before placing himself next to his daughter, who was still softly snoring, and watched over her until he fell asleep.

Soon, the morning sun rose above the horizon and after several more hours of sleep, Rosalia had awoken. Her eyes were swollen from the tears she shed the previous day.

"Dad…Dad?" she whispered while gently shaking the dhampir's shoulder.

D opened his eyes before rising to his feet, "let's continue on our way to Krauhausen," he told the girl.

Her eyes became wide and suddenly a sinking feeling enveloped her, "Are you going to stay with me there?"

He looked down, "I could never conform to a normal life due to what I am…but you, you are human enough and should thrive in Krauhausen on your own just fine. Nobles and humans coexist there, and I know that you will be able to make a good life there."

"So…you're going to abandon me too, just like my mom did?" whispered the young girl in disbelief.

Her words tore deep within his psyche but he kept his typical emotionless stance, "Rosie, the life that I live is no life for you. You have a chance to live a normal life where I cannot and I could not bear to place you in danger."

"But you said that Vampires and humans coexisted there just fine, so why not? WHY NOT?! You are my biological father and I need you-I need you! Damnit!" cried the half-dhampir angrily.

"As you know, I am hated by both the Nobility and the humans for being a dhampir. But you look more human and would be more accepted into that society than I would be," he replied without emotion.

The girl was getting worked up, "have you NOT been listening to me when I told you about my experiences in the orphanage?! I am NOT wanted! Though I may look slightly more human than you doesn't mean shit or I would have been adopted many fucking years ago!" she was screaming in rage now.

The dhampir hunter kept his focus on the girl's face which was redder than a maraschino cherry as the veins in her temples were pultruding from beneath her soft, semi-porcelain colored flesh.

"I thought that you would have been happy to have actually gotten to know me! But I guess not, you just want to cast me aside like everyone else did! I guess that I am just too strange for you too even though you're a fucking half-vampire! Also, let me guess—you and mom-she was just meant to be a good fuck huh?! The town told me—you fucking pig—you left her after getting your nut off—were you afraid of the consequences?!"

Rosalia was livid and continued to scream at her father.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" D snapped angrily.

His companion drew back from the sudden burst of anger. He maintained a stern look on his face, "I am taking you to Krauhausen because you will be safe there and I care for your safety. What happened between your mother and I does not matter now. All's that I care about is protecting you."

"Oh…I am sure-I am totally sure! You are just like all the others! You don't want me either!" she screamed before collapsing to her knees in a puddle of tears.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR

 **Note:** _I remember hearing that children who spend most of their lives in orphanages end up developing issues with emotional regulation as they get older, so that is why I am having Rosalia act the way that she is in the story._


	4. Anger Rising

Rotten Apple

Chapter Four: Anger Rising

D stood over the weeping girl and deep down his heart broke but he knew that he couldn't keep her with him. Bending down to pull her to her feet, he was suddenly bitten by the young lady. He looked at her with an emotionless gaze despite the attack, "come now…we must be on our way," he told her.

She refused to heed his command and continued weeping in the spot she collapsed. After a few more minutes of waiting around, D lifted the teenager over his shoulder, "NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Rosalia enough!"

"No—you just want to abandon me like everyone else so FUCK YOU-FUCK YOU-FUCK YOU!" the dark-haired teen screamed as she thrashed about, "you don't love me-you don't care about me-I am just your little mistake!"

"That is not true," D responded indifferently as he grabbed the reins of his horse and began to walk down the road. After about an hour and a half of throwing a fit, D's daughter finally became exhausted and fell asleep. Afterwards, the dhampir placed the sleeping girl in his saddle as he continued to lead his horse down the road.

" **Oh-WOW-she sure has a set of lungs on her, I couldn't even think, I-I don't know how you handled it** " Left-Hand chuckled.

"It is not her fault," responded the dhampir.

" **Sadly, she is a common example for someone who spent most of her young life cooped up within an orphanage. Most of those children grow up to be emotionally stunted, Borderline, or worse,** " remarked the parasite, " **But you also must consider that she is still quarter vampire and unlike a full-blooded human, she is still quite young and immature at seventeen years old. I mean, don't get me wrong, HUMAN teenagers are not much better than her when it comes to emotions or maturity, but if you are looking at it from a vampire's standpoint, a seventeen-year-old is still a child—an infant almost.** "

Guilt rose within the Hunter as he thought about Rosalia growing up, alone and unwanted, within the Orphanage. Though her conception had been accidental, he began to rethink his decision, to take her to Krauhausen, and began to listen to what his heart wanted. Looking at her a very brief, fatherly, smile crossed his face.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The fire snapped and popped as the dark-haired girl awoken and looked around. She found D sitting next to her and watching over her. Scrambling to her feet, the girl gave him an angry and tensed look.

"Calm down…" he told her.

"No, you are going to abandon me!" she snapped.

Her father stood to his feet and approached her before pulling her into a tight embrace. Instantly, the hunter could feel the tension within her body melt away as she reciprocated the hug. His typical hard exterior melted away as he made his daughter look into his dark, blue-grey, colored eyes, "I know that you need me," he told her, "and as you slept I began to think…"

The seventeen-year-old kept eye contact with the man who looked no older than her physically.

"I want to keep you safe and I still feel that the life of a hunter is not the ideal life for you; however, you are my daughter and I cannot bear to leave you on your own. Especially when you have been alone for most of your life, so with that said you may accompany me until you are ready to venture out on your own," he told her.

Rosalia continued to stare into the "young" man's eyes, scanning for any signs of deception. Once satisfied with his truthfulness, the half-dhampir asked, "you promise me?"

D nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered before giving him another tight squeeze.

"You are welcome, Rosie," he told her before placing himself next to the campfire.

She joined the man by the campfire, "so dad, did you love mom?"

The youthful dhampir stared into the fire as he displayed the typical unemotional demeanor, "I cared about her," he told her.

"What was she like?" Rosalia asked.

"Strong, confident, and determined," D replied before pulling a blood tablet from his satchel to mix with a jug of water.

After taking a drink, he handed the jug to Rosalia, "this will curve your hunger," he told her emotionlessly.

Though his young companion was previously unaware of her nagging hunger, she soon realized that he was right and took a long drink from the jug. A satisfied sigh escaped her mouth as she handed the jug back to her father.

"That tasted good," she told him, "you were right—I don't feel hungry anymore."

D took back the jug and took another drink before putting it in his satchel for later.

"Dad…"

He looked at the girl with an unblinking gaze as he waited for her question.

"I know that you look about my age, but how old are you really?"

Such personal questions would have normally gone unanswered since he preferred to keep any aspects about himself a secret, but due to the circumstances, he chose to make an exception, "I am…over ten-thousand years old," he told her.

"WOW really?! So, how long have you been hunting Vampires?" the teenager asked enthusiastically.

"Countless centuries…" was his response.

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

D shook his head, "no—your mother was the only person that I slept with," he responded.

"Really?! In all the years that you've been alive? You have to be kidding me!" gasp the teen in disbelief.

"It was a momentary lapse of inhibition…" replied the dhampir.

"Did my mom love you?"

"Yes, she did," D told her.

As the night waned on, Rosalia continued to bombard D with tons of personal questions with which he answered without the slightest hint of hesitation or emotion. Once morning began to bathe the frontier with its warmth, D and his daughter began to head to their next destination.

"Thank you for not abandoning me," the girl whispered against his back.

Though he did not respond, the hunter glanced back at his new-found child before kicking his horse into a full gallop.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE


	5. Strange New Town

Rotten Apple

Chapter Five: Strange New Town

Several nights had passed since D decided to keep Rosalia with him and during that short time, the two had grown considerably close. Though he remained outwardly emotionless and cold, there were times that he would "lighten up" and crack a few dry jokes which would always make her laugh as they rode across the frontier. Rosalia also seemed to be thriving and getting emotionally stronger as each new day passed.

A small town suddenly came into view.

"Dad, I am hungry" she told him.

The dhampir pulled his horse in the direction of the town. Once there, the duo were looked upon by the residents with suspicion which made Rosalia feel very uncomfortable. After dismounting in front of a tavern, D handed her some money and told her to get herself something to eat while he went to the cyborg horse stable to buy her a horse.

Entering the tavern, the seventeen-year-old placed herself at the bar and told the bartender that she would like something to eat and drink. While dining on her chips and drink, a young man, who looked about twenty, approached her.

"Hey beautiful," he told her seductively, "my name is Beau, what is yours?"

She looked at the man before looking over her shoulder and then back at him, "my name is Rosalia."

"Ooooh, Rosalia, I like that name," he told her.

The intense attention that she was receiving from the man was causing her to become uneasy.

"So, are you new here? I never seen you before," he told her while leaning closer to her.

Rosalia leaned away from the overly persistent young man, "um…yes, my dad and I just arrived here," she replied meekly while glancing toward the exit.

Beau noticed her apprehension, "hey-hey you don't have to worry about me baby," he told her tenderly before running his hand across her hair, "I ain't gonna hurt you—I just want to get to know you," he told her.

"Uh-um.." the girl stuttered.

Just then the bar tender spoke up after getting fed up with watching the town womanizer, also known as Beau, harass the poor girl, "Come on Beau—leave the girl alone. Can't you tell that she is not into you?!"

"You stay out of this Hank. I'm just trying to get to know this pretty girl—isn't she just gorgeous?" remarked the young man.

MEANWHILE:

D entered the cyborg horse stable and scanned the available horses for sale. Suddenly, his gaze fell upon a very lovely palomino colored cyborg horse grazing within its stall. He approached it to get a better look.

"Are you interested in that horse?" he heard the owner call from behind his work station. The man looked very frail and ancient, but D knew that looks were always deceiving. The dhampir gave a small nod in response to the old man's question.

"I am asking 170,000 dollars, not a penny more or less, so take it or leave it!"

"I'll take it," D responded before reaching into his pocket to pay the man, "I will also need some tack."

"Well, that is an extra 750 dollars," responded the old man before accepting payment.

After saddling the horse, the vampire hunter lead the animal out of the stables and to the tavern. Suddenly, he heard commotion coming from the establishment and he knew that Rosalia was in distress.

"GOD DAMNIT BEAU-get the hell out of my tavern!" snapped the bar tender angrily as he reached over to grab the playboy by his shirt, "The little lady wants to be left alone-not pined for or drooled over! Now _**GO**_ -you sexed-up little bastard!"

The seventeen-year-old was speechless and somewhat relieved that someone was kind enough to defend her.

"I didn't want to do this, Hank, but you left me no choice," Beau told the man before balling his fist to strike him, suddenly the young man felt an ominous presence from behind him and turned to face D who was staring at him from beneath his traveler's hat, "What the fuck do you want, dhampir?!" he snapped before taking a step-back.

"I see that you are bothering this young girl. I am here to warn you to stop," he told the playboy emotionlessly.

"Get the fuck out of here dhampir, we don't want your kind around here!" snapped the young man before taking a swing at the hunter.

D grabbed the young man's fist and broke it without much effort. The play-boy screamed in pain as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Walking past the injured man, the dhampir held a hand out to his daughter, "Are you ready to go, Rosalia?"

She placed her hand in his and the two existed the building as the patrons and bartender did their best to aid the young man writhing in pain. A gasp escaped her mouth when she seen the palomino colored cyborg horse waiting beside D's black one, "it's beautiful!" she cried.

Her father remained silent before mounting his horse, "let's go…" he finally told her before kicking his horse into a trot. Rosalia quickly mounted her new horse and followed her father out of town. After about a mile of riding, the vampire hunter looked at the dark-haired girl, "the man who was trying to pick you up…did he hurt you?"

"Huh? No…he did not. But thank you for coming to get me," she replied.

D remained silent and pressed his horse to move faster. His daughter mimicked him to keep up, "dad…where are we going now?"

He looked back at her, "where we are needed."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SIX


	6. Junkhead Memory

Rotten Apple

Chapter Six: Junkhead Memory

Days passed since the incident at the tavern in Galuisa and Rosalia was off in thought as she kept her horse up with her fathers.

"Rosie what is wrong?" asked the eighteen-year-old looking man in his emotionless voice.

"I was just thinking about those two drug addicts we passed a few hours ago…" she told him.

" **Why would she be thinking of druggies? Oh-god—don't tell me…she didn't-she wasn't—no way** " Left Hand remarked within D's mind.

The dhampir remained quiet.

"A few years ago, when I was about eight years old there was a staff member at the orphanage who got me hooked on "hooch" and not only that, but he was also a pedophile. He would get me high so he could molest me and this went on for over a year until he was caught by the assistant director…" Rosalia told her father while trying to fight back tears.

" **Holy shit! D say something!** " Left Hand demanded.

"Rehab was horrible, well if you want to call it that, they locked me in a room for days and let me go through withdraws…then afterwards, I was made to act normal-how can you act normal after going through all of that?!" she was crying now.

D reached out and took his daughter's hand, "it is ok to cry" he told her. Deep down, the vampire hunter was in a murderous rage from the thought of some sicko drugging and raping his then eight-year-old daughter. He tightened his grip on her hand as a reassurance to her that he would never allow her to experience a situation like that ever again.

"Sorry-I probably should not have said anything about that but seeing those two drug-addicts brought back the memories," she told him while sniffling.

"Don't be sorry, talking about it helps you heal within," he told her while still holding her hand.

"My friend, Daphne, was the only other person that I told about the abuse but not until after the staff was caught and fired," she told him quietly.

" **Sorry to say this D, but your daughter is more messed up than what I thought,** " chimed in the parasite.

"That is enough!" he snapped.

"Huh?!"

Her father remained silent as they rode on. It was nearly nightfall when the two decided to stop and pitch camp for the night. Rosalia took a few big gulps of the synthetic blood that her father had in his jug. Looking at the fire, the girl spoke, "I wonder why he chose me all of those years ago? Why did it have to be me?"

Her father looked at her, "you were there, alone, and vulnerable…pedophiles are predators just like the nobility, they seek out the weakest person and charm them before striking. It was not your fault for what happened."

"Sometimes I feel that it is—heh-I guess that I wasn't too different or strange to tickle his fancy," remarked the young lady lowly.

D continued to watch her before remarking that it was getting late and suggesting that she tried to get some sleep for the long ride ahead. He stroked her hair as she laid her head across his lap to fall asleep. After about an hour, Rosalia finally slipped off to sleep and the dhampir kept vigil over her for the rest of the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Opening her eyes, the seventeen-year-old was met with the stoic gaze of the vampire hunter, "good morning," she told him before rising to her feet to stretch.

"You were talking in your sleep most of the night," he told her matter-of-factly as he rose to his feet.

The half-dhampir frowned, "I am sorry about that…"

"There is no need to be sorry," he responded while packing up camp.

His daughter mounted her horse and waited for him to follow suite. After getting on his horse, D and Rosalia continued their journey across the frontier.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN


	7. He who is known as the Vampire God

Rotten Apple

Chapter Seven: He who is known as the Vampire God

Nightfall quickly encapsulated the frontier as the duo decided to pitch camp near a small pond.

"Rosalia, I want you to wait here," he told her suddenly.

"Ok," she replied while dismounting her horse to wash up in the pond.

D kicked his horse into a trot toward a patch of forest about a quarter mile from their camp.

" **You sense** _ **him,**_ **don't you?** " Left Hand remarked.

"I wondered when he would start coming around…" replied the dhampir.

" **You know what he wants, what he came for, don't you?** "

"Yes, I do and he cannot have her," D started.

 _ **XXXX**_

Rosalia splashed some of the pond water in her face as she waited for her father to return from his excursion. Raising to her feet, a sudden feeling of dread gripped the seventeen-year-old and it made her heart skip a beat.

" _There you are Rosie…_ " she heard a smooth, sensual, voice within her mind.

Turning around, the half-dhampir came face to face with a man who looked nearly identical to her father but much more handsome. The stranger's crimson eyes sparkled in glee and a smile crossed his face as he towered over her.

"Who are you?!" she asked meekly.

" _I am Lord Dracula_ ," he told her sweetly.

Fear gripped the poor girl as she looked upon this magnificent, regal, vampire with wide eyes.

" _I see that your past trauma stunted the vampiric abilities that you inherited from my son…shame,_ " he told her before reaching out to touch her.

Suddenly, in a flash of speed, D appeared between them, "leave her alone," he told his father.

"Dad…" murmured the girl.

Count Dracula looked at his son, " _awwh-my boy, I am glad that you could come and join us,_ " he told him, " _I see that you finally gave me a grandchild, even though I've known about her since the day she was conceived._ "

"Why are you here?" asked the Vampire's child.

His father chuckled, " _Why are you asking me a question that you already know the answer too?"_

The dhampir drew his sword, "you can NOT have her!"

The King of Vampires gave his child a stern look, " _I don't think that you understand boy-she is a vital asset to my plan._ "

D's typical, stoic, demeanor was totally absent, "you took my mother from me! You will NOT take my daughter from me too!"

The half-vampire suddenly attacked his predecessor with unbridled ferocity but was quickly rebuffed by the ancient.

"DADDY!" cried the half-dhampir as her father went flying back and landing in the middle of the pond with a loud splash.

" _The boy never learns…_ " remarked the Noble blasély before turning his attention back to his granddaughter.

Rosalia attempted to fight back against the Lord of Vampires but to no avail as he easily restrained and subdued her. As the vampire turned to leave, his son burst from the water and struck him with his sword.

" _Oh, D, my precious son-you are just too goddamn stubborn,_ " scoffed the Noble as he blocked the attack with ease and landing a critical attack against his son's chest, " _You should know that you are not powerful enough to defeat me-no one is…_ " he told him lowly before vanishing with Rosalia in tow.

The dhampir laid in the spot where he landed and struggled to breath for his sternum and ribs had been crushed by the impact of the blow, inflicted by his father. Blood and saliva frothed from his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head as his body was struggling for air.

" **D! Don't die damnit!** " cried Left Hand as he did everything he could to drag the dhampir back from the brink of death.

Minuets seemed like hours until the half-vampire unleashed a hellish scream before rising to his feet.

" **D! You're ok—oh thank Christ!** " remarked the parasite happily, " **I was getting worried that I was going to join you in the depths of Hell!** "

"HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER!" bellowed the hunter as he could no longer contain his inner rage.

" **Well, I know that this is not the right time but I have to say it…you should have taken her to Krauhausen! But NO, you had to give into her temper tantrum and let her stay with you even though you KNEW that it was not a good idea and now look what happened! Having that girl around changed you and not for the better,** " Lefty remarked, " **Sadly, I must agree with your ol' man, you are too goddamn stubborn.** "

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING THEN I'LL CUT YOU OFF!" snapped his host angrily.

"Ok-ok! Calm down and let's go find her now…" sighed the parasite.

XXXXXX

"Dad—dad? I had a bad dream," Rosalia told the blurry figure groggily as her eyes took time to adjust after sleeping. Once her vision was cleared, she came face-to-face with her capture and he was smiling at her.

" _I'm glad that you are awake now Rosie—it's been 48 hours_ ," remarked Count Dracula sweetly.

"What do you want with me?!" cried the girl as she attempted to crawl away from him.

" _You are one-quarter Noble but, sadly, your vampiric gifts were unable to develop due to trauma and my long-time desire has been to create the ultimate being who possesses all the power of the Nobility but without the lust for blood. You may be more human than Noble but since my son sired you, you still carry the blood of the Nobility within you. I brought you here to be the vessel of this ultimate being,_ " he explained, " _This has been my plan for you since your mother gave birth to you._ "

"Then why didn't you take me then?! Why did you wait so goddamn long?!" cried the girl in fear.

Her grandfather kept the smile on his face, " _I had to wait until you were old enough to be impregnated_."

The half-dhampir's eyes became wide, "A-are you going to rape me?! I'm your son's child-your granddaughter!"

The fear within her metamorphosed into sheer terror. Count Dracula laughed, " _No I am not the one who is going to have sex with you. I already chose someone to do the honor for me…you silly girl._ "

Suddenly, a lovely, regally dressed, Noble entered the room. His platinum-blond hair hung freely to his waist and he was one of the most handsome men that she had ever laid eyes on. His crimson colored eyes focused into hers and a small grin, exposing two fangs, crossed his face. Rosalia felt entranced by this beautiful vampire's gaze.

" _I feel that if you are bred back to a Noble then your offspring will bear the desired traits that I want,_ " her grandfather stated.

He then looked at his subordinate and gave him a small nod signaling that it was time for him to take her to a room and have sex with her. Still feeling entranced, Rosalia was led into a bedroom by the blond-haired vampire who then proceeded to undress her and complete his contractual obligation to the Vampire King.

Though D's father understood that there was a good chance that his granddaughter would have to endure a few more breeding sessions before she became pregnant, he could not contain the enjoyment that he felt by the thought of finally having what he always wanted.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER EIGHT


	8. Seed of the Beast

Rotten Apple

Chapter Eight: The Seed of the Beast

Rosalia sat alone in the corner of her new prison with tears flowing out of her eyes. For two weeks, she endured multiple, daily, "breeding sessions" with the vampire she now knew as Count Julian von Rheinfelden. Reflecting on her life growing up in the Orphanage, including the incident with the predatory staff member introducing her to drugs and molesting her, paled in comparison to her current situation. She knew that she had to escape and find her father before something else happened to her. Scanning the room with her gaze, the half-dhampir spotted a window which seemed just out her reach; however, it still got her thinking about how she could reach it. Despite what her grandfather told her about having stunted vampiric abilities due to past trauma from her stay in the Orphanage, she knew that she possessed well-above average speed and agility for a human being. Raising to her feet, Rosalia took a running start and leapt into the air to grab the sill of her only escape route. Narrowly grabbing it with her fingers, the dark-haired girl pulled herself up onto the sill and looked outside to freedom. Judging her surroundings, Rosalia leaped and landed into the foliage of a tall tree before climbing down it and running into the forest.

 _ **MEANWHILE:**_

Count Dracula smiled, " _ **Ich sehe, dass sie bei ihrer Flucht…**_ ( _I see that she made her escape…)_ " he told his subordinate, Count Julian von Rheinfelden.

" _Das Mädchen ist jetzt für mein Kind schwanger. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie Stolz, mein Herr,_ " (The girl is now pregnant for my child. I hope that I have made you proud my Lord.) replied the blond-haired vampire in his native German language.

" _ **Ja, Sie haben mich sehr stolz, Julian. Jetzt warten wir, bis sie Geburt gibt, das Baby, bevor wir sie wieder besuchen,**_ " (Yes you have made me very proud, Julian. Now we wait until she gives birth to the baby before we visit her again.) responded Count Dracula.

" _Sechs Monate zu warten, und dann haben sie das Kind, das Sie schon immer wollten, meinem Herrn. Dieses Kind, ich hoffe, dass ihr Sohn übertreffen sogar D_ ," (Six months to wait and then you will have the child that you have always wanted my Lord. This child, I hope, will surpass even your son D) Count Julian von Rheinfelden told the Vampire God.

 **XXXXXX**

" **Come on D, it's been two weeks already!** " Left-Hand complained, " **I mean, you can't beat** _ **him**_ **and its been an impossible search for him. We should just give up and get back to our lives, that girl is a lost cause anyways.** "

"He has my daughter and I will not rest until she is found," D replied in his typical impassive voice even though he was still seething with rage deep within.

" **Well, we've looked just about everywhere that I could think of…I mean it's not like your little hell-spawn is just going to show up unexpectedly one day screaming for help,** " remarked the parasite.

Suddenly, D halted his horse and looked to his left before his emotionless features hardened.

" **What is it?** " asked Lefty.

"It sounds like Rosalia," D responded straightforwardly before riding toward the extremely faint cries for help.

" **What?! No way-it couldn't be her. You are just delusional! Awh…shit, I guess that I stand corrected. Y'know I am starting to think that I am in the wrong profession, being your hand and all, I should be a goddamn psychic,** " Left-Hand stated with an exasperated sigh.

The half-vampire dismounted his horse and dropped the reins of the palomino that was following behind him before running up to his child and embracing her tightly.

"Dad?! Is it really you?!" cried the girl in disbelief.

D tightened his embrace on the teenager before placing a kiss against her temple, "I am glad that you are alright," he told her unemotionally.

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course," he told his daughter as he kept her embraced.

The half-dhampir pulled away from her sire, "Your father is insane! He did horrible things to me! But I escaped-I escaped him!" she told him as her voice broke.

D knew better than to believe that his father was unaware of her escape, in fact he was _certain_ that Count Dracula was very much aware of her elopement and by allowing her to run away, his plan was set further into motion.

Rosalia continued to cry, "please dad-please get me out of here!" she begged.

The dhampir lead his child over to the horses and helped her mount her horse before he mounted his horse. The two rode away from the area, though he planned to return later and seek out his parent's hideout.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

The vampire watched over his daughter as she slept. He was planning to return to the area where he encountered his child to find his father but decided to remain with Rosalia especially since she could not stop talking, twitching, or crying in her sleep. Anger seethed within him even though he appeared indifferent on the outside.

" **Hey D, do you know that she is pregnant?** " the parasite inquired.

"Yes…I know," replied his host bitterly.

" **Should I attempt to abort it?** " asked Left-Hand.

The dhampir did not respond, instead he placed his left-hand on her lower abdomen area and allowed the parasite to begin the abortion. Suddenly an intense shock wave passed into the dhampir and he pulled his hand away.

" **Heh—the Vampire King is no fool, he is protecting this child with his power. I am sorry to say this D but you are going to be a grandfather whether you like it or not. I am unable to terminate the pregnancy,** "remarked the parasite with a heavy sigh.

Rosalia opened her eyes, "daddy?" she murmured.

He looked at her, "yes?" he replied.

"I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming," she told him before closing her eyes again.

" **Wow-she is tougher than she looks. I would have thought that she would have been standing on end after I attempted to dematerialize the fetus within her,** " remarked Lefty.

The Vampire hunter clenched his teeth to keep his rage in check, "Did _he_ father the baby?"

" **Thankfully, no. The Vampire King may be on a quest to create the perfect being but even he has morals when it comes to incest. No, the child was fathered by another Noble even though your father is protecting it,** " replied Left-Hand.

D stood to his feet, "So it about six months' time _he_ will come to claim the baby?"

" **Most likely—I would not doubt it**."

Looking at his sleeping child, the half-vampire remarked, "Then I will do what I can to protect both my child and my grandchild from him. He took my mother from me and I cannot allow him to take the rest of my family away. He and that other vampire will pay for what they have done to my poor daughter."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER NINE

 **Note:** I know that this is kind of a short chapter but I have been busy with my Litigation class and other college courses. I will do what I can to continue adding to the story when I have the time. Thanks for your understanding.


	9. The Child Germinates

**Rotten Apple**

 **CHAPTER NINE: THE CHILD GERMINATES**

It had been nearly two months since Rosalia made her escape from Count Dracula's castle. Since that day, her father, D, seemed more distant than normal and as time passed, his aloofness seemed to get worse. Riding behind her father, a sudden urge to vomit suddenly overcame her entire being, and she quickly dismounted to retch.

" **Oh boy…now the symptoms start,** " remarked the parasite as the Vampire Hunter pulled his horse to a halt and waited for his daughter to finish.

Looking up from the regurgitated contents of her stomach, Rosalia turned to her father in horror as she soon realized her condition, "how long did you know?!" she demanded out of assumption.

D remained emotionless, "I knew the night that you escaped from _his_ castle and even though I tried…there is no way that I can terminate the pregnancy, _he_ is protecting it."

"Why didn't you tell me before?! Why did you hide it from me?! Did you not think that I would find out?!" she snapped.

"I did not want to upset you. You were put through enough," he told her distantly.

Rosalia wanted to scream out in anger but she knew that her outburst wouldn't change her condition and deep down she knew that after enduring multiple sex sessions with her grandfather's "buddy" she would've ended up pregnant anyways. She sighed in defeat, "damn it," she mumbled.

D looked at her, "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to you or my grandchild," he told her.

"How can you consider the THING that is growing inside me…your grandchild. It is a fucking abomination!" she snapped.

The dhampir looked at her softly, "you are my daughter…so…any child that you have would be either my grandson or granddaughter regardless of who sired it or how it was conceived."

The half-dhampir mounted her horse, "I don't want to talk about it anymore," she told the man before following behind him.

D continued on his ways with Rosalia following closely behind him. Later that night, the two set up camp. Rosalia was still seething with rage and hopelessness. Her father did his best to comfort her.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" she questioned lowly.

The dhampir remained quiet and allowed her to talk.

"I mean…I was abandoned by mother and forced to live in an orphanage. I've been rejected by society, abused, and neglected. Now, I am stuck carrying the child of that bastard who raped me, multiple times, to fulfill your father's sick plan. Sometimes, I think that it would be best if I just fell asleep and never woke up…"

After hearing his child's pain, D could not help but express emotion and he quietly wept. There were many times that he also felt the same as her, wanting to die, due to the rejection that he faced throughout his long, tedious, life.

"I am so sorry…" he told her as several tears fell from his eyes.

Rosalia was immediately drawn back by her father's weeping, "dad…I'm…"

"I failed you…"

She stared on in disbelief as her father continued to weep. Even Left-Hand was taken back by his host's sudden burst of emotion. Tears continued to stream from the dhampir's eyes and seemed unending.

"Dad—dad it is ok, you didn't fail me."

He looked at her with red colored eyes. She patted him on the back, "I shouldn't have said anything," she responded lowly, "you've been through far worse that I have…"

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Reconciliation

ROTTEN APPLE

Chapter Ten: Reconciliation

"You do not understand, Rosalia, when I look at you and see how damaged you are, I know that I am part of the blame. If only I had known about you sooner," he responded, solemnly, as he wiped the last of his tears away.

A look of acceptance overcame her face, "I may be damaged but, I've survived this long," she told the dhampir, "if I wasn't strong, I would have been dead long ago. My strength comes from you…you passed it onto me, and I thank you for such a gift."

The youthful looking man gave the teen a smile, "I guess that I hadn't realized that," he replied.

"I may complain, lose my temper, and cry but…I am still here, fighting the good fight of life," she continued, "the only way to get through life is forward. Also, deep down, I do not blame you for the condition that I am in and I know that you were unaware of my conception and birth. And I know that you would have taken me in after mom died if you knew. Yes, back in Ransylva, I discovered that mom developed cancer and put me up for adoption before she died. At least I can now accept the fact that she did what she felt was right."

He hugged her tightly.

"We'll get through this, dad, I am sorry for everything that I've put you through in the short time that you've known me, "she whispered.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Rosalia laid sleeping at the edge of the fire as D watched her.

" **I never thought that I would see the day that you expressed emotion,"** Left-Hand stated, **"it was refreshing to see your human side.** **That girl is changing you in more ways that I could have imagined.** "

"You are out of line…" he told the parasite.

" **Oh, you're going to deny it now?** "

"You didn't see anything," D responded apathetically.

Taking a frustrated sigh, the parasite responded, " **you know, you are a real piece of work.** "

His host did not respond.

" **So, what is the plan to defeat your father?** " asked Left-Hand.

The half-breed turned to the fire and responded emotionlessly, "lure him out with the baby."

" **Yeah, that would definitely work,** " replied the parasite, " **then what?** "

His host refused to divulge any more details on the plan.

THAT MORNING:

D waited as his daughter finish vomiting.

"God, I feel like hell," she moaned before vomiting again.

" **ug…disgusting,** " Left-Hand told his host telepathically.

Standing vigil over her, the hunter asked, "are you alright?"

She nodded, "fucking morning sickness," she remarked bitterly.

Moving to his horse, D pulled out some ginger root from one of his saddle bags before handing it to his daughter, "here, chew on this," he instructed.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This will help with your nausea," he responded.

Taking the root and chewing on it, she immediately spit out the contents, "it tastes like shit and it's hot!" Rosalia complained.

He remained emotionless before saying, "Come, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked the teenager.

Her father did not respond.

The two rode off toward some unknown location.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

The sun shined brightly over the frontier as the two rode. Suddenly, D fell from his horse with a heavy thud.

"Dad?!" cried the girl as she dismounted her horse and ran up to him, "what happened?!"

" **I TOLD HIM-DAMNIT!** " the parasite moaned, " **HE NEVER LISTENS!** "

"W-who said that?!" the girl asked as she looked around frantically.

" **Down here, girlie,** " responded the parasite.

"Where?!"

" **DOWN HERE…LEFT HAND…GOD, YOU DON'T LISTEN WELL EITHER, SMH** ," called the voice.

Lifting her father's left hand, the seventeen-year-old was met with a face.

"What the fuck?!" she cried in shock.

" **NICE TO MEET YOU TOO. See, D here, he is suffering from something that we like to call Heat Syndrome and you need to find a place to bury him,** " smiled the face.

"Heat Syndrome?! Bury him? Where? We are in the middle of no-man's land!"

" **See that mound of boulders over there? Bury him in the shade and PLEASE-PLEASE hurry! I don't want to turn into a giant slab of beef jerky with this guy,** " cried the parasite.

"I don't have a shovel," Rosalia cried frantically.

" **He has a folding shovel in his saddle bag! Hurry-hurry-I can feel myself drying out!** "

Scrambling to D's horse, Rosalia managed to locate the fold-away shovel before running to the shady end of the boulders and digging a man-sized hole as fast as she could. Afterwards, Rosalia dragged her father to the hole and rolled him into it before burying him with unfettered speed.

"Oh, God," sighed the girl as she sat next to her father's exposed head, "that was exhausting!"

THAT NIGHT:

Rosalia was jilted away by her father's moans, "dad? Dad are you alright?"

He glanced up at her, "yes," he replied quietly.

"What in the hell is that thing on your Left-Hand?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She glared, "dad! I saw it and I talked to it. It told me to bury you!"

"Just think of it as my helper then," he responded as he began to unbury himself.

Rising from the ground, D gathered his things before looking at his companion, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel well rested and kind of disturbed by the thing on your hand," she told him.

"Ok then, let's go," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Um…dad, what are we going to do about…y'know…the situation with your dad? I've been thinking about that for a little while now," she asked.

Looking to her, he responded, "we stay ahead of him and, when the time comes, we deal with _him_."

"That sounds kind of vague," replied the young lady as she mounted her horse.

"It will be ok," he told her before riding ahead.

"I sure hope that you're right," the half-dhampir mumbled as she rode after her father.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
